


Mildred Ratched X Edmund Tolleson-One Shot

by James__Ax



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Prison, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James__Ax/pseuds/James__Ax
Summary: So...I'm sorry...This is the result of a small alteration on the first chapter of a short gay Au that I am writing about Edmund.I don't know where it came from. Honestly, I don't know how to feel about it.So I'm asking for forgiveness because I had to share it with you.
Relationships: Mildred Ratched/Edmund Tolleson





	Mildred Ratched X Edmund Tolleson-One Shot

The door to the repurposed cellar is opened, a woman wearing blue nurses clothing enters. She is holding a pair of keys in her hand and walking towards metal bars.

She unlocks the chains and opens the bars, then starts walking at a faster pace. Her face shows sadness, worry and hope. After a few seconds, she arrives at the cell.

The cell is dark, there is a small bed and a single light on the ceiling. On the far back a semblance of a person wearing a white t-shirt can be seen.

"Edmund Tolleson?" Asks the woman with tears in her eyes, even though she knows the answer.

The figure, now known as Edmund, approaches the front and asks in a hopeful "Is that you, Millie?"

"It's me." She confirms with a weak voice and approaches the metal bars. Both of them stare at each other, not truly believing they are seeing the other.

They join hands over the bars and she says crying "I found you. I finally found you."

Edmund looks into her eyes and says with pain and sadness, nearly begging "I don't want to die."

"You are not going to die, Edmund. I promise." Said Mildred with determination and certainty in her voice and a face full of tears. They tenderly kiss and then join their foreheads together, wishing they could spend eternity together. And they would even if it was the last thing they did.


End file.
